Life Changes
by CIF-lover
Summary: Billy notes all the changes taking place around and within him. Some of them are not good things and Captain Marvel might just take up Black Adam's offer of becoming evil if he cannot get rid of these horrible feelings on his own. Only, he is not really evil at all. Just confused. MagicSteel. Two-shot probably.


Life Changes

Disclaimer: I disclaim Young Justice. This idea was actually inspired partly by the Clark Kent to my Billy Batson, Latoreia. They were pitching ideas of having a story about Billy crushing of Supes. If you want me to change the name, just say something. I can't remember what you were going to call yours…

Warnings: Pedophilia, sex, masturbation, a teenaged boy's inner thoughts that could be offensive to any gender, and just general dubious content. This also contains a magical mirror and inappropriate usage of toys.

* * *

Billy Batson knew the meaning of change intimately but no matter what had happened to him in the past, it could have never prepared him for puberty. His parents had died when he was still very young. His only living family had cast him out to live on the streets. He had been beaten, abused, and neglected. He had been given superpowers and was taken in by a nice old man. He had been inducted into the Justice League of America and exposed as the youngest member. Billy was definitely not a stranger to change.

Now though, everything was changing all over again and Billy had not a single clue what to do with himself. Everywhere he looked, things were changing. He was thirteen and finally in junior high school and things were just too different now. First of all, girls had boobs! He knew it had to happen sometime but once summer ended, some of the girls in his class just came back with the basic necessities of womanhood. Then, at school, people were dating and kissing and doing other things the teen hero could not even describe. Drugs were being sold in bathrooms as well as alcohol and cigarettes. Childhood friends' voices were changing. His voice had not much but he knew that awkward stage when it did was coming. Kids were getting braces and acne. He was getting a few darker hairs in his armpits or on his lower belly. All those things made the kids' skyrocketing height seem like nothing.

Things were not only changing at home though. That, Billy could take. No, things were changing in the Justice League too. Now, Billy was never stupid about things but he never noticed quite what was going on in the Watch Tower until he turned twelve. Now, he was fully aware of how male heroes got distracted by how Wonder Woman squeezed her rack into such a tight top, how great Hawkgirl's ass looked in that leotard, or how deliciously touchable Black Canary's wonderful legs would feel in her tights. He also noticed how the girls would practically fall over themselves when a hero took off his shirt in training or how some nearly drooled when Flash wore his short running shorts. Most of all, he noticed how nearly every heroin would smile at Superman and how any available man would leer at Wonder Woman. Billy saw it and thought it was horrible, disgusting. Billy saw it and loathed how he would never get that kind of attention.

The absolutely worst change that came with his new age though was that he was no longer even remotely interested in what bras were for or where girls put their tampons. With the new school, came boys with flashy adult magazines and Billy noticed that he was different than everyone else. He noticed that _he _liked it when the heroes lost their shirts or when speedsters showed off their runners' legs. _He _took peeks at other boys in the locker room. And to put a cherry on top of the horribly gay sundae _he _had a crush on the world's greatest hero, the man of steel himself.

Of course, Superman did not know this. The gorgeous Kryptonian had barely looked in Billy's direction since discovering that he had been in a rivalry with a ten year old three years ago. It hurt that the great Clark Kent did not care for him at all besides them working together in the league. Superman did not even consider them friends. Billy could not blame him though. Billy was just plain old Billy Batson when they weren't out saving the world. He did not have a flashy job or a pretty girlfriend. He certainly did not have a boyfriend. Billy was the only fag he knew. He didn't dare to even tell his uncle how messed up he was. Not even Uncle D. would understand how he felt. Superman certainly wouldn't.

Right now Billy, or Captain Marvel really, was caught up in a fight with the recently resurfaced Injustice League. All Cap really had to do was keep Black Adam out of everyone else's hair while they combated the fear gas created by one of Batman's villains being introduced to the whole atmosphere at once with a compilation of magic from Klarion and Wotan and technology Brainiac contributed before disappearing from the scene of the fight for reasons not shared with Captain Marvel. It was a huge mess with Queen Bee controlling a huge crowd from the shadows who would literally throw themselves into the fight from buildings regardless of what floor they were on. Did he mention that all this was going on in Detroit? Yeah, GL's city was a mess at the moment and the man was off world taking care of an extraterrestrial matter.

Captain Marvel caught a boy from the air who was about Billy's real age and stared at his dazed blue eyes partially covered by blond bangs. Pain erupted from his ear and knocked him into the building the mind controlled boy had fallen from. Captain Marvel set the boy down only to realize that the kid got back up to try his suicide attempt once more as soon as the hero's hands left his body. "Come on kid," Cap grumbled as he flew down a bit to catch the boy once more.

"Caught yourself a little boyfriend, haven't you _Captain Marvel_?" Teth Adam sneered at the hero.

Blue eyes blinked dumbly at the pointy eared man for a moment. "How'd you know that-" Captain Marvel cut himself off and held the struggling boy loosely enough that he would not fall and hurt himself. Sometimes Black Adam just knew things, probably from the intelligence he obtained from Shazam centuries ago or the experience he banked living that long. Either way, Adam knowing Billy's other identity and sexual orientation was creepy. Captain Marvel's skin crawled at the thought but he was nothing if not courageous so he faced the new information on his feet- well flying.

The villain smirked and crossed his black and gold clad arms. "Do not insult me child. We both know you have not been able to deny yourself for quite a while now. Haven't you realized that what you are is evil? These feelings, you know they are not right. You are no good and soon the wizard will cast you out just as he denied me. Then your little mortal friends will have no choice but to do the same. You might as well make the transition easier on yourself and choose to join us now. I'm sure the Injustice League would not mind another powerful ally such as us. More so, together we could control the world's villainy. Wouldn't you like that, deciding what ill, if any, comes to this world? Together we might be able to safeguard that hero of yours as well. He could be persuaded to give you what you want. Wouldn't you love to have-" Teth did not have an opportunity to finish his tirade because the hero in question rammed into him forcefully. That's right, Mr. Red and Blue himself knocked Black Adam's lights out with a single hit slammed into the jaw that was not quite finished trying to entice Captain Marvel to join the Light's sinister cause.

Superman turned to the dazed leaguer holding a teenaged boy looking oddly confused. "Captain, what's he done to you?" He inquired.

"Huh?" Cap answered as eloquently as possible under the circumstances. He shifted his hold on the struggling blond, noticing for the first time that the battle was over and that there were curse words tumbling from his captive's mouth. Wonder Woman joined the other two power houses in the sky efficiently silencing the boy as he ogled her in- well- wonder.

Black Adam shouted from a distance, "Think about it Billy. You can have what you want, if you're just willing to take it." The man shut up as Flash hummed a rock at him. Teth flew away but Captain Marvel was all too aware of all the eyes on him, hero and civilian alike. The boy was silent in his arms now and no longer moving. He seemed to be trying not to breath too hard either lest the hero holding him decide that he did indeed want to turn evil today.

Wonder Woman and Superman did not even know that the thought was buzzing around their colleague's head though. Diana proved this by approaching and gesturing him to follow as she descended. He released the boy with the blue eyes as soon as his feet reached the ground so the kid could run away looking scared out of his pants. Then, Wonder Woman started the questioning. "What happened? You were supposed to detain him. And you-" she turned an accusing finger on Superman, "Were supposed to help take him down Black Adam as soon as we took care of Scarecrow. What happened?" It was said in the quiet snap of a founder berating leaguers in public but not wanting the rest of the world to hear.

Batman descended upon them in an instant like a shadow running from a speeding car's bright lights. "We'll review this in the debriefing. The others have been caught and are in transit to Belle Reve. It is time to move on." The dark knight husked out in his super sexy hero voice. Oh yeah, Billy now found deep masculine voices one of his biggest turn ons too. Did that not come up in the description of his horrible life changes earlier?

The heroes dispersed and in his head, Captain Marvel plotted out and rehearsed several thousand things to say to the Justice League, none of them so much as mentioned his newfound dysfunctional sexuality and all of them were weak excuses. Everyone on today's team filtered into the meeting room and Superman took his seat in the center of the table with Batman and Wonder Woman to either side of him. Cap sat where he belonged, down the table, far away from the founders. He felt like Pluto being forced away from the Sun. Soon he might not even be a planet anymore and the thought scared him silly but the Courage of Achilles would not let that get in the way.

Flash ended up starting the meeting, very formally, Cap thought. He captured everyone's attention by droning on about the blunt facts of the mission showing just how much Batman was rubbing off on the spirited speedster. "A total of five members of the Injustice League were captured today out of the seven who showed. Our performance on the whole however was unacceptable." Captain Marvel involuntarily cringed at that feeling like the man was speaking directly about him. Seven, weren't there eight villains there today? "If not for the Injustice League's plan in itself being a failure, the Earth might be in chaos right about now. Brainiac and Black Adam have yet again avoided capture. Queen Bee was not even sighted at the scene and sources say that she remained in Bialya throughout the incident leading us to believe that this Scarecrow or another member of the Injustice League was the one to cause the young men in Detroit to lose their minds. Now, for performance reviews, Superman has elected to submit his criticism in written format and suggests any leaguer with insight on where the battle went wrong, do the same. Until reports come back from the labs, I suggest you all rest up and get you heads on straight. You are dismissed." Flash ended very businesslike making the failure that day resonate that much more.

Hawkman stood as well as Captain Atom and Captain Marvel himself but Superman, Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman remained seated. Captain Marvel hesitated at the door as the founders turned into their own smaller meeting about the mission. He caught snatches like "Screaming, bad, turn, Injustice League," and worst of all, "Captain Marvel." He knew what they were saying even without hearing every word. That blond boy had been all but screaming to the press that Captain Marvel was joining the Injustice League. The boy already thought he was evil even after Cap saved him from plummeting to his death twice. Batman turned to him making Captain Marvel straighten as the other assembled leaguers' gazes fell onto him harshly as well before he made a hasty retreat back to his room here on the base in orbit.

"God damn it!" He swore as soon as he closed the metal door behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just be normal?" His eyes snagged on a gift Zatanna had given Billy back when she was still on the Young Justice team. The full length mirror stood proudly, reflecting just what it saw right now. Zatanna said that it would always show him the hero he was and he had elected to keep it here, on the Watch Tower, for the safety of his secret identity. He wanted so badly to believe he was the hero in the mirror, but he wasn't really. Black Adam was right, Billy was bad. Being gay was not right. He knew that. It couldn't be. Everyone at school scorned homosexuality. "You're so fucked up Billy. What you are is wrong. You have to stop this!" Even with the hero's intense gaze boring into Billy's soul, the boy could not stop his urges. Knowing it was wrong did not quell his desires.

"Sh-" Captain Marvel's voice faltered with those blue eyes on him. Cap actually looked a bit like Superman. Billy was always too nervous to go take a shower here at base but maybe, Cap might look like Clark without any clothes on. They were both similar in stature and coloring. Maybe if he got a taste of what he wanted, the desire might go away. He had been obsessed with Superman for four months now but maybe if he caught a glimpse of what the older man might look like naked, he would get over it. That sort of stuff happened to the kids at school. They would like someone for weeks on end then three days after they got to date the person, they would lose interest. Maybe he would lose interest in Clark if he convinced himself that he had him already.

Captain Marvel kept his eyes trained on the buff heroic man in the mirror as he cast off his signature fancy white cape. The suit peeled off just as Billy imagined Superman's might. It was oddly thrilling thinking that he had something in common the Kryptonian. Red spandex came off of his broad shoulders and blue eyes traced the bulging muscles beneath, taking in all of the coarse hair scattered across his alter ego's body. It felt wrong, watching Superman undress like this. Captain Marvel could not really convince himself it was the other hero. Maybe, when he was naked, it would be easier. Buttons came undone and red and golden spandex came away to expose more of that masculine hairy chest and more. The man felt more heat rush through him, leaving him shivering with how wrong this act was. It felt wonderful. He scooted the suit lower, to his hips and paused to see the multitude of well-formed abs stretching across Captain Marvel's abdomen. Large hands traced the firm muscles reverently. This was how Clark would look. The hair picked up again just below his navel and drew a tantalizing line downwards. One the boy turned man just had to follow. In eagerness to continue, strong hands thrust the remaining clothes down, exposing parts that made the thirteen year old inside breathless.

He did not expect Cap to already be half hard though it did make sense since he was really Billy and Billy was really turned on. Captain Marvel kicked off his boots and pulled the uniform off one leg at a time to throw it off to the side and just look at himself. Billy had never seen a dick so big. There was curly black hair all around it but the appendage itself was completely bare. Blue eyes were locked on the mirror as a large calloused hand skimmed down that godlike belly and buried itself in pubic hairs to fondle the barely concealed balls nestled just below the man's cock. Everything was huge. This was just another thing about Captain Marvel Billy was sure he would never be able to compete with. The sack was heavy and hot in his hand, filled with sperm and ready to burst. His fingers abandoned the testicles and moved on to the incredibly thick shaft. That would never fit in any hole Billy had. He probably could not even blow the god before him if he wanted to. Billy felt very small suddenly even after gaining all that height in the past couple of years. Superman would tear him to shreds. It was not like Clark would ever want _him_ anyway. If the boy had even the slightest chance with anyone ever, it would be as Cap. Billy knew this. No one wanted him as a human, only as a hero. He idly wondered if he could get laid if he went to bars and stuff as Cap but he dismissed the idea, knowing it would be bad for the Justice League if he so much as tried something like that especially since the tail he would want to chase would be attached to a dick and not the customary tits and cooch all the other boys were wild about.

Captain Marvel banished those thoughts from his head and expertly flashed a heartwarming smile at himself in the mirror. This could be Clark smiling at him. It could be Superman in his hand. Now it was time. He released himself, not really knowing if the magic would work to his advantage in this. He took a deep breath, hopeful, and called out his magic word that might possibly give him what he needed to become normal and get over this sick obsession. "Shazam!" A bolt of lightning racked through his body, making it jump into his human form. Billy looked at his clothed arms with a distraught crease in his brow before expectantly looking back to the mirror. The excited grin on Captain Marvel's face was dazzling as the boy realized the hero had remained unclothed when he turned back, only Billy had his clothes on.

"You want a show Superman?" The boy questioned cheekily. The reflection nodded as his head bobbed up and down. "Alright, alright. Calm down Supes. You don't want to rush this Mr. Faster than a Speeding Bullet." The blush on the naked man's face matched what might come from the boy's flirty words but inside, he knew it was not his idol blushing. It was him because he was talking to his naked hero reflection and trying to entice himself with a striptease and he just quite frankly had no idea what he was doing. "I'll give you a show," he mumbled to himself, suddenly feeling the audacity of this situation weigh down on him as the illusion fully collapsed.

Billy stood there awkwardly before Captain Marvel's naked reflection and pondered how to make this more real. Maybe he should just skip to jerking and forget about the foreplay but if he was going to do this at all, he wanted it done right. "Wait, wait!" he beseeched the man waiting expectantly for him to do something. "I've got it!" He stumbled in his haste over to his dresser and opened the drawer that was fully devoted to his childhood toys. He still did not want to get rid of the action figures and Pokemon cards but he could not remember his precise reasoning for bringing all this junk here to a place where no one would want to play. He tossed a few Justice League action figures carelessly to the floor along with some comics and a T-rex he used to think was the coolest thing ever before finally coming to what he was looking for.

It was a stack of white card board pieces folded in half and rubber banded together but what was between the layers of thick paper was what he really wanted. He pulled the binding off the stack eagerly and started discarding slices of cardboard to the floor in haste. Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel, Batman, Cap, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Flash, Superman, finally. Billy tossed the rest of the cardboard protectors back into the open drawer and picked his way carefully through the now messy room to his magic mirror. He pulled it closer to the bed and checked where he would be situated on the mattress before peeling the white paper back off the Superman emblem sticker.

"Okay, so I'll be here, so this has to go right about here." He pressed the sticker purchased out of a quarter machine to the mystic glass before smoothing it out without any bubbles, not really thinking of the consequences of his actions. He looked up at the taller man who now had the Superman shield posted on his stomach and had to bite back his lust for the man this magic given view represented. This could work. "Alright, looking good Superman." Billy bit his bottom lip as he looked at his version of Superman. His wide blue eyes drank in the man before him who was just a little too off of what he wanted but it would do. He climbed back onto his bed and saw the S shield jump to his idol's naked chest. "Yes." His voice came out hoarse and dry with lust, just a bit lower than his normal tenor.

Billy lay back on the bed, propped up against the head board and saw Superman stretched out before him lying back on his red bed sheets, totally bare save the shield situated perfectly on his chest. "Fuck," He cursed and saw the man he idolized form the word in his mouth simultaneously. Lust darkened his Superman's blue eyes as the mirror man mimicked him taking of his sweater by running strong fingers up his own sculpted chest. Billy sat up and then cast his top off the side carelessly, marveling at how incredible those strong defined muscles looked preforming the same action. Clark was gorgeous in everything he did. Billy fumbled with the fly on his jeans for a moment as he watched his Superman's thick fingers play under his belly button.

"You like this don't you?" He asked breathlessly. His heart was pounding against his chest, trying to escape the blood boiling his body. His Superman was already getting hard and staring right back at him. The thought made his stomach turn and twist in excitement and his cock twitch in his jeans. Seeing the big strong incredible man in front of him get even more excited made him feel so special. If his Superman was into it, it could not be wrong. He tore his eyes from the man before him to wriggle out of his constricting bottoms, leaving the boy finally completely bare. He kicked off his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear to the floor at the foot of his bed and looked back up at the hero who now had his legs slightly parted to give the boy an excellent view of everything he had down there. Billy let out a shaky breath in awe at the better sight of the man's dick standing up proudly above his large balls and his ass resting on the bed just beneath giving just a small glimpse of the crack hiding his Superman's hole. Clark sure had a lot to be proud of. The man couldn't possibly have a flaw. A small bit of jealousy came crashing through the boy but he denied it and focused on the burning passion radiating from his erection.

Billy smiled nervously at his Superman who gave him a reassuring grin back as his hand travelled down to grasp his dick. When he started pumping, his eyes locked on how his hero's hand moved on his own erection. "You- you like this don- don't you?" He panted out trying to be sexy for the man that was coming undone before him. Billy moaned at the sight of precum beading on the tip of his Superman's huge dick. He so wanted to taste it and feel the man's enormous manhood but he knew he couldn't so he settled for just breathing in the heady salty scent of the man's musk. Clark would fuck him if he ever got the chance. This scene was not quite right yet. "I bet you want to see me finger myself for you huh?" He asked his idol hoping the blush that formed on his own face was half as sexy as the one on the other man's.

He spread his legs wide and saw his Superman doing the same, exposing the tight little hole that was centered in the Kryptonian's perfect ass. "Holy Moley." He breathed, staring at the other man fully exposed with finger poised to prod at his asshole. They both blushed as they were caught sneaking such intimate peaks at the other. "Sorry," the younger apologized earning him a smirk from his elder that said he was free to watch as long as he continued what he was doing. Billy watched as his Superman's pointer finger disappeared into the man's waiting ass and gasped as his own buried itself deep inside of him. He wondered what it would be like to actually have Clark's thick long fingers intrude in his body like this.

Feeling like one was not enough, he added a second and spread them apart feeling his body stretch with a burning pain that was not unpleasant at all when he knew Superman was in the room. He pried his blue eyes open to focus down on his Superman's image that was now in the most provocative position he would probably ever see the man in. He moved his fingers to thrust into himself and began beating off to the sight of his idol pleasuring himself. It was incredible. The pleasure would mount just right when he swiped his finger across the bump under the head of his cock or the slit itself but what Billy really wanted was to get fucked by his hero. His skinny, short fingers just were not cutting it. If he was going to do this, it had to be real. He needed something bigger.

Panting, with his aching erection firmly in his grasp, he tore his eyes from the hero who had stilled his erotic actions to glance around his room for something he could use. It couldn't be sharp or too big but it had to be something that would give him something to work with. All he could see were the toys he had left all over and his clothes. There was nothing he could use to- His eyes snagged on something in his favorite arrangement of colors on the floor. That could work. It was certainly bigger than his fingers. Billy wobbled as he crawled to the edge of the bed and bent to grab his superman action figure. He blushed feverishly at the thought of shoving Superman up there but he needed something. His poor toy.

He carefully arranged the figure with all of its appendages down, feeling the sides and noting how bumpy this thing would be inside of him. Clark, inside of him. He glanced at the man in the mirror who now had the sticker floating beside him because of Billy's position on the side of the bed. He needed lube. He could remember Batman giving him a muscle relaxing ointment after one fight so he hopped of the bed again to retrieve it. He was not sure if it was safe to put any of this stuff near his ass but what did he care if it meant having Clark inside of him? He took a handful of the cream and smeared it all over his favorite toy before returning back where he was before with his Superman positioned perfectly in front of him again.

They both opened their legs together, each with a Superman action figure in their grasp. Billy focused on the other man's body for a moment. Talking himself up to the big act. His Superman was so hot, naked, flushed, hard as hell, and casting desirous looks straight in Billy's direction. He closed his eyes thinking of the man he wanted so badly it got him caught up in this position. He had Superman he did not need to leave the league. Captain Marvel was a good guy. Billy Batson was a good boy. Clark wanted him. He could feel the man's fingers trace up the inside of his thigh. Superman would be inside of him, there was no denying that. The head poked into his ass feeling super slippery. He was never one to slick up his fingers up much when doing this sort of this so the feeling of cold ointment within him was odd. It helped him convince himself it was the man he wanted with lubricant coating his huge cock. Huge, Billy still had a long way to go before all of Clark was in him. He pushed the toy up further into his passage and moaned as the shoulders and arms spread him further than he had ever been before. He was afraid he might tear but he did not care. Maybe the bloody scars might remind him that he had Clark and did not need to feel this way anymore. Still, he wanted more of the man so he pushed more in, feeling the toy fill and stretch his anus.

Blue eyes flew open with tears forming in their corners at the horrible pain of having so much in him. The toy still was not quite as big as his Superman. He glanced over at the other man's seductive strong face and kept that look ingrained in his mind as he began to pump himself once more. He rocked back on the toy and focused both hands on his front, resorting to rubbing his ass on his bed sheets while his hole ate up the Superman toy like it was starving. His body rocked and jerked in feverish zeal for the pleasured heat coursing through him. Clark was looking at him with those lust filled eyes. Superman wanted him. He pulled harder at himself, imagining it was Superman's strong grip on him instead and his whole body spasmed as he came hard with cum splattering on his belly and mixing into the bed sheets. Colors erupted like fireworks in his mind as every muscle in his body sang of incredibly wonderful release. He relaxed back into the bliss of orgasm and left worries for a bit as he just gasped for breath soaking up everything he had just done.

His head lolled to the side and Billy smiled still feeling the toy buried deep within him. He propped up his legs and looked at the reflected hero whose blue eyes widened as he realized the action figure was buried deep within his ass and out of sight. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He cursed as his fingers pludged into his still very tight and sensitive rear. They brushed against the foot of the figure but he couldn't quite reach it. What the fuck was he going to do?


End file.
